


Request 8 (Alain 2)

by Yoselin



Series: L&L Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoselin/pseuds/Yoselin
Summary: Originally posted to Tumblr.“Is that my shirt?”





	Request 8 (Alain 2)

“Is that my shirt?”  
——  
The sunlight streams in through the window casting warmth through the room. From my place next to Alain, I smile. With the morning light drifting in, his blonde hair is casted in a golden halo. It perfectly illuminates his face and reminds me that the man I love may as well be heaven sent.   
My fingers run through his hair slowly. I brush the locks from his forehead and take time to marvel at how soft it is. A prickle of envy hits me. My hair is always tangled the morning after yet Alain’s hair remains perfect.   
In his sleep, Alain gives a light turn. I worry that he is awake, yet he settles back down after a brief pause.   
I breathe a sigh of relief.   
One of my favorite things to do in the mornings when I wake up first, however rare they may be, is watch him sleep, and, no, that isn’t creepy.   
When he sleeps, Alain looks totally at peace. His face, sometimes marred by anger at the other Generals or by the guilt of his past crimes, slowly eases into something much more innocent and open. His lips part with his quiet breath and his body gives tiny turns in dream. He looks so open and gentle that it makes my heart race.   
Today, the sheet is riding low on his abdomen exposing his chest. I can see the remnants of last night stark against his skin. The place where my teeth had nipped at his skin and nails had scraped against it is harsh and red. I can only imagine how embarrassed he will be when he sees it later.   
My fingers move down to the side of his neck. His pulse is gentle and rhythmic against my fingers. I trace a pattern on his neck and hear him let out a tiny breath.   
I giggle lightly when his hand comes to rest against mine in slumber. When he finds my fingers, he intertwines them with his and angles his head so that he is facing me. He doesn’t wake but he does seem to be in the process of it.   
I risk a glance at the window and see how the light is brighter now. Around the palace made of ice, the sounds of morning are slowly making themselves known. I can hear the sound of servants rushing down the hallway to prepare breakfast, and I can hear the rumble of the woods as someone, no doubt Jinhai, goes to summon his beasts.   
I press my lips tightly together and use my other hand to trace the lines of Alain’s jaw.   
As the castle becomes more animated, I will have to wake him. The other Generals will have breakfast together and I will have to suffer through my best Witch Queen act one more time. As much as I hate this, it is crucial. Soon we will be able to escape from this frigid and lifeless place, but for now our act must remain.   
With a sigh, I begin the process of waking him up. I want him to sleep as much as possible, rest after fighting for so long in the battlefield and in his mind, yet we must put on our play long enough to escape.   
I press my lips against his cheek gently. He stirs slightly but doesn’t wake. I giggle and press my lips then to his forehead. This makes his breath less deep. I move down to his nose and give it a featherlight kiss. He makes a sound at the back of his throat and begins to rouse. For the finale, I move down to his lips and kiss him.   
This is what wakes him. His hands go for my hair and he leans into it. His lips are dry from the morning yet he still tastes sweet. There is no hint of morning breath or sluggishness.   
I draw back after a bit and peer down at him. His gray eyes flutter open and his hands twirl a strand of my hair around his fingers.   
“Morning,” he breaths out.   
“Morning,” I echo.   
I press a kiss against his jaw and he lets out a noise somewhere between a groan and a laugh.   
“How long were you awake?” He sits himself up on his elbows and gives me a half smile.   
“Long enough to see that you look adorable when you sleep,” I tease.   
He groans and I see his cheeks color in embarrassment. I decide to take some pity on him this morning and not render my best attempt at a Shakespearean sonnet about how the light dances across his cheeks as slumber lifts it’s embrace from him. A damn shame too, I had one all planned out.   
I giggle and raise my hands above my head to stretch. Alain follows my movements with his eyes and his fingers go for the side of the coat I wear.   
“ **Is that my shirt?** ” He tilts his head to the side and traces the sides of my coat.   
I smile. I had forgotten that I had grabbed his blue coat earlier. The garment is oversized and hangs past my collarbone and rides low on my hips. I buttoned it incorrectly and so it looks more like a dress than a coat.   
“Do you want me to take it off? I grabbed it because someone tore my shirt last night in his attempts to soil my innocence,” I bat my eyelashes at him.   
Alain barks out a laugh and colors lightly. “As I remember correctly, you were the one that dragged me to my room last night and instigated everything. Hardly innocent, my fair not-so-maiden.”  
I smack him lightly with a pillow and he laughs again. I love the sound of it. It is a boyish laugh that animates the otherwise frozen room. I doubt he laughed much in his time serving a frigid Queen, so I jump at any chance to hear it.   
Alain gets up out of bed and uses the sheets to cover himself as he hunts for his pants. I resist the urge to comment on it and fix the buttons on his coat.   
“It looks nicer on you, you know. You can keep the coat if you want, I have an extra.”  
I pretend to be off put by it, yet I’m sure my excitement is plain. While I’ve grown to hate the teals and whites of the Witch Queen’s uniform, I love Alain’s coat simply because it smells like him.   
I trace my fingers across the sleeve and make a sound at the back of my throat. “I don’t think Magnus and the other Generals would appreciate their Queen arriving to breakfast in your clothes.”  
“It would be fun to see Lennox choke on his wine,” Alain smirks, “but if you want, I guess we can swing by and pick up a new shirt for you. A shame, you look nice in it.”  
He wraps his arms around me and presses a kiss to the corner of my mouth. I make a sound and tap my lips. He laughs again and kisses me.   
We repeat the motion a few times before the sounds of the morning become more prominent. Now, I can hear the harsh sounds of armor clinking against the pavement and hear the other Generals murmuring as they walk past the halls. Alain’s room is close to the dining hall, so they have to pass it on their way.   
I make a face and kiss Alain’s hands.   
“We better get up before Magnus sends someone to find us. Come on, I’ll give you back your shirt as soon as I replace mine.”   
I tug at his arms so that he stands. He smiles lightly and presses a final kiss to my hair.   
“I was serious, you know, you can keep it. I like you better in it,” he murmurs.   
I try to hide my smile as I open the door to his room and guide him out the hallway.   
“Yeah, yeah, I love you,” I mumble.   
Even in front of him, I can hear the smile on his voice when he answers back, “I love you too.”


End file.
